


Of Man and Beast

by tqpannie



Series: Ron-centric writing table [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ron gives into Harry's kinkier nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Man and Beast

**Author's Note:**

> written for my Ron-centric rigourous writing table Prompt: Kinks Pairing: Ron/Buckbeak.
> 
> No hippogriffs were seduced in the writing of this fic

If I hadn't been drinking I would never have said yes. The firewhisky always gets me in trouble--especially when Harry gets that look in his eyes. 

Harry had been drinking a bit too and there's one thing I've learned when Harry drinks. He becomes a randy bugger. Bugger of course being the appropriate term here. 

I ususally top but when Harry gets like he was last night I can't resist letting him control me, influence me, and while I blame the firewhisky I confess I sort of like it. 

See it's like this, he asked me to do something, with Buckbeak. No! Not like that--I mean that's reserved for the Giant Squid only. Okay maybe not but still have you seen the size of Buckbeak. 

No, he asked me--damn I'm blushing. 

He asked me to ride Buckbeak naked--through the backyard. 

I thought he wanted Buckbeak to be naked which made no sense because Hippogriffs don't wear clothes. 

Then he told me.

He wanted me naked, on the back of Buckbeak, and he wanted me to be hard. 

Well I knew the hard wouldn't be the problem. It would be the fear--I mean honestly I like Buckbeak and all but we weren't the best of mates. 

But I gave in when Harry whispered in my ear what he wanted to do to me. 

And that he'd let me suck his cock later--yeah oral fixation I know. I'm working on it. 

So I stripped off and climbed on Buckbeaks back. It wasn't entirely unpleasant you know, tickled a bit actually, and Buckbeak obligingly trotted around the back yard. 

I felt ridiculous until I saw Harry. 

He was wanking...He was watching me and wanking. Blimey it was sexy. 

Harry's a right kinky bastard he is. 

Is there even a name for a kink where your best mate rides naked on the back of Hippogriff while you wank. 

Didn't think so. 

What happened next is even harder to explain because some how my cock leapt into my hand. 

Don't reckon I know how that happened. So Harry's wanking, I'm wanking, and Buckbeak is trotting. 

It might have been disturbing except if you'd ever seen Harry wank you would know it's sexy as hell. 

So I was just about to come when Harry had Buckbeak halt, he practically pulled me off his back, and he spun me around and placed my hands on Buckbeaks body.

Then he drove into me hard and fast.

His hand was around my cock, he was stroking me, and his teeth were nibbling my shoulders. 

I'm not proud but it only took a few strokes for me to come. 

Harry came a few mintues later and when we separated Buckbeak moved away and bowed. 

I reckon he's got a few kinks of his own. 

We really need to find him a mate.


End file.
